


Tea and Frying Pans

by orphan_account



Series: DC Imagines [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)
Genre: F/M, killer croc is an ass, reader is the daughter of bruce wayne
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 13:29:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18262265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: When thugs break into Wayne Manor, you are left defenseless with a broken collar bone. Luckily, someone comes to your rescue.





	Tea and Frying Pans

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, everyone! I'm posting my works on AO3 from tumblr. So, you should follow me on there @birdnamedrobin!   
> Just so people don't think I'm stealing my own works lol.

You held your breath as you heard a crash coming from the kitchen. Alarms went off in your head as you were the only one supposed to be home. Alfred was grocery shopping, Bruce and Tim were at work, Damian was at school, Jason was with the Outlaws, and the others were at the Watchtower helping the League. Your collarbone had been broken a few nights ago, so you weren’t at work with your father and little brother. Killer Croc does not like to be messed with.

You slowly let your feet hit the floor as you looked around for a suitable weapon. A grin graced your face as your eyes landed on your freshly made mug of tea. The water was still scalding, making it the perfect surprise attack for an intruder. You picked up the mug and quietly made your way toward the kitchen. Whispers made their way to your ears as you got closer to your destination.

“… should be easy.”

“Yeah, doesn’t seem like anyone’s here- can’t believe they left the alarm off.”

You peeked around the corner, seeing two thugs bustling through the drawers in the kitchen to see if anything valuable was hidden there. The two were so engrossed in their actions that they didn’t notice you sneak into the room.

Your face tightened into a hard frown as you tip-toed behind one of the thugs. You then threw the water in his face, making him scream and clutch his head. This, of course made the other turn and face you, so you immediately threw the mug at his face. He went down, passing out on the pristine tile. A hand grabbed at your ankle and pulled you down, climbing on top of you.

“Ah, little Miss Wayne, what a surprise.” You grunted, shaking your limbs as you tried to break free. Your vision was blurry, the hard slam of your head hitting the floor sending you in extreme pain due to the brace on your neck. The thug pulled out a knife, holding it to your cheek. “You know, I should just-“ He wasn’t able to finish his sentence as he passed out on top you. An aggravated moan left your lips as you looked up, seeing Dick with a frying pan in his hand.

He kicked the man off you and pulled you up, effectively putting you close to him. He dropped the pan and threw his arm around you, hugging you tightly.

“First a broken collarbone, and then getting attacked by thieves. You are not having a good week.”

“You are.” You grinned up at him, “My hero. Saving me twice in one week. You know, Bruce and the others are gonna figure us out if you keep that up.”

He laughed, his smile lighting up the room as he leaned his head against yours. “Let them.” He placed a chaste kiss on your lips before picking you up bridal style.

“Richard! Put me down!”

“Nu-uh! You need to be in bed, then I have to call the cops.”

You leaned against him, enjoying the moment as he walked out of the kitchen and into the foyer- where the rest of the family was waiting.

You and Dick both had a look of surprise as your family smirked at you.

Bruce shook his head, and gave you two the classic Wayne smirk. “By the way, we’ve known for quite a while.”


End file.
